In The End
by Rich and Smexy
Summary: Red became a drug abuser and because of that, he lost his beautiful wife Yellow, his best friends, and his beloved daughter Orange. So, in order to get rid of the pain she must be feeling, he overdoses on some meth and kills himself. Three weeks later, Yellow visits the site and reflects on the good times while reading his note, realizing that she still loves him.


**Me-Hello guys! It's about time I say happy birthday to Red!**

**Red-So, what's the name?**

**Me-In The End.**

**Red-...**

**Yellow-...**

**Red-HOW COME BOTH YOU AND KIRIE ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?!**

**Me-IDK, actually.**

**Green-Well, Rich and Smexy does not own Pokémon.**

**Me-And read on!**

**Red's POV**

You're not going to like who I am, who I've become, or what I am.

You're not going to like what I've done.

You will never know the reason I left you.

I felt bad for leaving you at that time and I now feel ashamed. To leave you for drugs was a horrible thing on my part.

I hate myself for it.

This is why I must do this.

So that way, I can relieve myself and take away the pain you are feeling.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I sighed as Leaf put some food in front of me.

"Come on, girl. You gotta eat." Leaf urged.

I said nothing.

"Yellow, it's been at least nineteen months since he left and nine months since...well, you know what." Leaf trailed off.

"What? You expect me to rush to the hospital now?" I snapped.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Orange needs to be healthy upon her arrival." Leaf pointed out.

I rubbed my stomach.

"Her name's not Orange anymore." I said.

Leaf looked up from her plate of food and eyed me weirdly.

"What?! You said that even if Red left you, the girl's name will still be Orange!" Leaf exclaimed.

Tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Shut up, Leaf! Just shut up! Now that I think about it, it pains me just to think about it! I loved him and then he robbed me of my sanity, my honor, and my dignity! He left me for his fucking drugs! Do you know what that says about him?! He's a dick that likes going around fucking other girls and leaves them for the exact same - -" I began to feel contractions.

"Huh...?" I questioned as I looked down.

That was when I saw water beginning to spill out of me.

I then began to scream loudly.

Leaf dropped her spoon, got out of her chair, and ran over to me

"Yellow! Are you alright?!" she asked worriedly.

"No, goddamnit! Can't you see that I'm in a horrible situation now?! Go call the hospital now!" I screamed as I sank down onto the floor, grabbing the table leg for support.

Leaf nodded as she ran into the kitchen for the house phone.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back another bloodcurdling scream.

_"Curse you, Red! Why did you have to leave me?!" _I asked myself.

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Red, I need two pounds of marijuana to smuggle over to Hearthome." Gold said as he began to prepare a box for the marijuana.

I simply nodded as I went to the storage room in the back of the shed and began to pick up some of the marijuana.

As I picked up the first pound, I began to think of my lovely ex-wife, Yellow.

_"I love you too, Red! Let's stay together forever!" _her voice rang through my ears as I remembered that day.

We were at the beach. It was the summer before we left for college. She was in a very beautiful blush pink over-the-shoulder sundress. Her hair was slightly curly. There was a thornless red rose tucked behind her ear. She was as beautiful.

And then I ruined her by becoming a drug addict and a drug smuggler (and a good one, at that).

I groaned as I picked up the last pound and walked over to Gold.

"Thank you." Gold thanked me as he began to package it up.

As he began to get another box ready, I sighed as I sat down on a random box.

"Gold, why do we corrupt ourselves?" I asked suddenly.

Gold stopped what he was doing and looked over at me.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Why do we let drugs control our life? It was all because of the meth I took that I let Yellow slip out of my fingertips. Not only that, I turned my back on Green and we stopped communicating." I pointed out.

Gold simply shrugged as he sat down next to me.

"Who knows...? I starting taking cigarettes when I got into tenth grade. This ended up getting into fights with my girlfriend Crystal. I had quit two years before I came back here. Someone forced it into my mouth and then, I began to smoke again. At that point, I was married to Crystal and we had a boy named Dustin and a girl named Farah. We got into another fight that resulted in our divorce." Gold explained.

"Do you regret it at all?" I asked.

"There isn't a single day where I don't think about how pained Crystal looked when she told me to leave. Farah and Dustin saw and Farah tried to follow me. But, I told her to stay and once my business here was done, I will come back to get her and take back Crystal." Gold pointed out.

I began to think about how Yellow must feel now.

That was when I realized that I had to do something.

"Gold, tell Lucas to bring the finest meth over to my apartment at 5:30 PM sharp." I said suddenly as I got up.

Gold eyed me weirdly.

"Red, what are you up to?" Gold asked.

"Just do it." I ignored his question as I put my hands into my hoodie pocket and walked off.

* * *

I began to write something out on a sheet of paper.

I knew that what I was writing was very extreme.

It's not like as if Yellow would care.

Right?

I sighed as I put the letter on the table and I walked over to my bed, seeing the box of meth on the bed.

I picked up some of it and stared at it.

_"Well...here goes nothing..." _I trailed off as I began to take some of the meth.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

It had been three weeks since I gave birth to my daughter Orange.

Her name ended up becoming Orange because Leaf couldn't really think of a name besides Orange. So, I just had to live with it.

"Yellow, I am so sorry." Leaf apologized once again as she continued to rock Orange in her arms.

"It's not your fault, Leaf. You didn't know what to do." I told her as I sat down next to them in the living room.

Leaf handed me Orange and she reached over for the TV remote.

She turned on the TV and it began to show some breaking news on the screen.

"This is Scarlett Rodriguez on News Channel 11 at 3. Three weeks ago, a young man had overdosed in his apartment at around 5:45 PM. There was a box with the finest meth in it. It seemed to be that he was a drug smuggler. Also..." she continued to go on about the case.

"Geez...they have been going on about this ever since you gave birth to Orange and I am tired of it..." Leaf trailed off.

Before Leaf could change the channel, I stopped her.

"Wait. Let me see." I told her.

"So! We have Gold, a guy that was his friend. So, do you know anything about him?" the girl asked.

My eyes were wide once I saw him on the screen.

"Gold..." I trailed off.

"Well...it's hard to put this into words, but...he was a really good guy. Yeah, he smoked and all, but he was like my only friend once we both starting corrupting ourselves with drugs. He got me together with my now ex-wife Crystal back in high school. At the time, he was admiring a beautiful young woman. He never told me her name, so I can't really say. All I know was that she had blonde hair. I mean, he called me and told me something about meth and after that, I...I...I can't take it anymore..." Gold sniffled as he wiped away a tear.

"I know how you're feeling, bud." Scarlett patted his back. "Anyway, we will now be moving on to who the person is! After looking at the DNA, it belonged to a guy named Red. His last name will not be spoken." Scarlett announced.

I didn't realize it, but I was holding in my breath. I couldn't believe or did I want to believe what she had just said.

_"Red is...dead?" _I asked myself in surprise.

"Oh my god..." Leaf trailed off.

I handed Leaf Orange and suddenly got up.

"I'm heading to the site now." I said.

"But Yellow! You gave birth three weeks ago! Are you sure that you're even stable to walk?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I turned to look at Leaf.

"If I could go get groceries, then I'm stable enough to drive a car to downtown." I told her before walking out of the door.

* * *

I walked up to the apartment complex and went into the lobby.

"Hi! How may I help you, Ma'am?" the woman asked.

"Oh...may I ask where Red's room is?" I asked.

"Room 423. The door's open if you want to check it out." the lady said.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I thanked her before going towards the elevator, stepping in, and going up to the fourth floor.

I got out of the elevator and began to walk down the hallway.

_"421...422...and 423...!" _I declared happily in my mind as I opened the door and walked in.

I observed the room closely, looking at every detail in the room.

"Wow...this room is well-kept...for a drug abuser, he surely knows how to be clean." I said to myself out loud.

That was when I noticed two things on his desk.

I walked up to his desk and looked at the two things.

The first thing was a picture frame.

I picked it up and looked at it.

It was the picture of the two of us when we had gotten engaged and we were at our engagement party. He had on a tuxedo with a champagne colored tie and he had a cheesy grin on his face. I had on a champagne colored floor length dress with silver strappy heels. My hair was in a curly updo and I was flashing my engagement ring along with my French manicure. I also had on a diamond necklace and dangly diamond earrings.

We looked so happy on that day.

But, being a smoker and a smuggler had its cost.

That was when I also took notice of the note on the desk.

I picked it up and began to read it out loud.

_Yellow Dearest,_

_I know I have lost the right to call you that. However, I haven't lost the right to reach out to you. I wish I could tell you this, but to tell you in person would hurt you too much. First off, I am sorry for bestowing all of this pain upon you. I really am. And also...I love you to death...I loved you so much that I killed myself to make you happy. :`( So, be happy and hope you find that special someone..._

_Love,_

_Red Ketchum_

Tears were forming in my eyes as I reached the last part of the note.

"He loved me and I pushed him away..." I wiped away some of my tears. That was when realization came crashing down on me: I still loved him.

I continued to cry and through my tears, I picked up a dagger that was on the desk nearby.

I then took a deep breath before positioning it at my chest and I began to stab myself.

I screamed while crying loudly before dropping the dagger and falling to the side.

Now, I could be next to Red forever and ever.

* * *

"Auntie Leaf, where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's in a safe place now. And so is Daddy."

* * *

**Me-And here you have it! Three days late?! Man, I feel so horrible...**

**Red-I wanna shoot you.**

**Me-Go ahead. :/**

**Red-...OKAY! **

**Yellow-Red, stop already.**

**Red-*sighs* Fine...**

**Green-Good.**

**Gold-Well, R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
